The present invention provides a prepackaged good which can be opened of a package, making available a product which minimizes the amount of handling to open the package, separate the good from its wrapper, and use the good immediately after opening.
The present invention is appropriate for any type of good which is packaged, being especially useful for goods that are flexible, elongated and flat. The present invention is particularly advantageous for packaging disposable products, such as sanitary napkins for women, surgical bandages or compresses or those for home use, diapers for urinary incontinence and other similar products.
With the aim of providing greater comfort to the women who use this product, sanitary napkins have been packaged individually so they can be carried conveniently, in small numbers, for example, on a trip during pre-menstrual days or for a social event, or any other situation where it would not be desirable to carry a larger package with more units. These are products which are practical and convenient to use, as they can be carried discretely by the user, preserving their hygiene and occupying little space, in a purse, for example.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,146 discloses an individually packaged disposable absorbent article having the absorbent pad and wrapper being folded as a unit about at least two fold axis and the absorbent article's backsheet being releasably affixed to the backsheet portion of the wrapper.
However, in order to use the individually prewrapped sanitary napkins, it is necessary to carry out several activities such as pulling, ripping, separating the napkin from the wrapper, handling the front and the back of the napkin. In view of the desire to reduce the amount of handling required, there is a long standing need for a prewrapped sanitary napkin, providing greater ease of use, less handling before it is put to use and, and as a result greater hygiene.